


Devil Side

by RoNask



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Prompt: "Bedannibal, Italian road, back road, and a flat tire."





	Devil Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilstrawbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstrawbaby/gifts).



Inertia woke her up.  
It was the second time already and it startled her.  
“Hannibal?” she called out, her voice hoarse and weak from sleep.  
He moved and she closed her eyes as the sunlight hit her. “It’s okay, Delia, go back to sleep.”  
“What happened?” she pressed, still a little sleepy.  
“It seems that we have a flat tire.” the man answered before getting out of the car.  
It sounded almost silly when you thought about it. Hannibal Lecter had a flat tire. She honestly thought maybe the italian police had stopped them for some random reason, but it seemed that Hannibal had decided for the back road.  
She sat up and opened one of the windows. “Where are we?”  
“SP65, a provincial road.” she heard him answer, he seemed to be looking for a tire on the car trunk. “How long have you been driving?”  
“You are not driving.” he replied.  
“That is not what I asked.”  
He sighed, closed the trunk and moved to the window. “Worried about me, Doctor?”  
“You really should take some sleep.” she said.  
“You’re not driving.”  
“I never said I was.” a pause. “What time is it?”  
“Around seven am.”  
“We have time.” she opened the door. “Get in.”  
The man took a moment to study their surroundings before complying.  
“Did you sleep well?” he asked while stretching.  
“Worried about me, Doctor?” she observed him with a smile, he smiled back.  
“Well, Ms. Fell, I do believe I have to worry about you.”  
“I did sleep well, Dr. Fell, thank you for asking. Now, I’d appreciate if my husband joined me for a nap.”  
“Bedelia, the tire.”  
“You can get the new one later, you’ve been driving for hours.”  
“Nothing I haven’t done before.”  
“Hannibal, sleep.”  
He laid down next to her on the backseat, trapping her between the seat and his own body. “You look good.”  
“Hannibal, sleep.”  
He smiled and observed her for a while. He placed a hand on her arm and started caressing all the way down to her hand and back up.  
A road trip demanded comfortable clothes, it was quite unusual to find Bedelia dressed so casually.  
“Just how much should I be worried about your intentions, Hannibal?” the question came out of the blue and made him smile playfully.  
“If you are talking about right now, I have to say I’m feeling playful.” he answered honestly, it didn’t seem to bother her though.  
“I’m asking about what happened to Will Graham.” she clarified.  
“Oh,” he let out, his hand still on her arms. It started traveling down to her hips, he pulled the blouse from under the skirt. “Will Graham betrayed me.”  
“Was he ever on your side, Hannibal?” she asked rhetorically, he didn’t answer.  
Lecter appreciated the feeling of her skin under his hand. “You‘re afraid for yourself, but you’re still here.”  
“I don’t know how much he changed you.” she confessed.  
“Isn’t it curiosity, Doctor?”   
That made her look up. “I’m not asking out of curiosity.”  
“But are you here because of it?”  
She smiled and closed her eyes again looking amused, she arched her back, allowing him to pull her blouse away.  
He stopped for a moment, observing her pale skin, her coral bra, it made him wonder about the weight of her breasts. He pulled a strap away.  
“I told you once, I like you” she replied, laying on her back, she felt him move to cover her body. “You know it’s illegal in some countries, don’t you?”  
“Someone has to see something to constitute a criminal violation. I have no intention to share the view.” he unhooked the frontal clasp of her bra.  
“You didn’t answer my question.” she observed.  
His hand moved to cover her breast. “No, Bedelia, you need not to worry about my intentions.”  
“Good.” she sighed as his covered her other breast with his mouth.  
Her hands came from opening his pants to opening his shirt buttons, she needed to pause when he gave a particularly teasing lick. He never bit too hard, he liked to suck though, she often had to keep him from leaving marks. Today, however, she didn’t care if he did.  
There is something instinctively appealing about men who take such special care of their wives. And Hannibal knew how to be a good husband.  
He let go of her breast, moving down to her stomach as he spoke. “Should I be worried about your intentions?”  
She started playing with his hair. “Only if you don’t finish what you started.”  
“We should do it quickly, I heard it is illegal in some countries.”  
“Hannibal Lecter arrested for public indecency. The National Tattler would be thrilled.”  
She felt him smile against the skin of her belly. His hands moved up her thighs, caressing them, before moving to the insides and spreading them.  
“No panties, Doctor?” he asked looking up to meet her eyes. “Have you planned this?”  
“Not everything is about you, Hannibal” she said. He arched an eyebrow curious. “I considered the possibility.” she confessed.  
“The possibility of public indecency.”  
“The possibility of your playful mood.”  
He moved up to face her, his hand between her legs, fingers exploring her folds slowly. “Were you hoping for it, Dr. Du Maurier?”  
“I was indeed expecting my husband to fuck me, not to keep teasing me about my lack of underwear.” she replied, that caught him by surprise. She knew she would wake the beast inside.  
He kissed her, hard and deep. A pair of fingers slipping inside of her slowly. She responded with a heavy sigh.  
Bedelia wasn’t a vocal woman, but her breathing made things very clear to Hannibal.  
She broke the kiss and stared at him with heavy lidded eyes. “Stop teasing me.”  
“Impatient, Doctor?” he asked moving his lips to her neck, he bit her slightly.  
The blonde’s hand reached the front of his open pants and pulled his underwear away. “Public indecency” she said.  
“Worried?”  
“Eager.”  
He smiled widely.  
He complied as she guided him inside, pushing his hand away. Du Maurier let out an almost relieved sigh.  
His strokes were deep and slow, he was well aware that space was something they didn’t have, and he didn’t want her to get hurt.  
She pulled him away. “Sit up.” she ordered when he looked at her confused.  
Once he followed her command she was on his lap, her skirt covering their laps as she rode him hard.  
“So much for being discreet” he teased and she covered his mouth with her palm. He smiled like the devil would, placed a hand on her hip and moved the other to her breast, teasing her nipple.  
“Quiet.” she said slowing down her pace, moving slower over him. She felt him grab her buttock under her skirt. His other hand pulled her hand away from his mouth.  
“You look sinfully delicious today, Delia.”  
His hands guided her into a faster rhythm. She felt her cheeks burn as red spread over her body in arousal.  
She wondered just how much it would take for him to replace the devil.  
He leaned closer to her and whispered on her ear, his hands moving to reach between her legs and the other let go of her arm to caress her side. “We need to do this properly later. For now, know that I highly appreciate the sight.”  
She growled low. “Shut up and fuck me.”  
She knew his tactic, he would dirty talk her into orgasm if she allowed him. Not that she minded, but she wasn’t ready to be so aroused around him in a car. No, they needed a bed for this.  
He growled as he came inside of her, biting her shoulder on the process. She came shortly after, her walls contracting around him.  
She laid her head on his shoulder as she recovered.  
She felt him tense and looked up. “What?”  
“Lay down.” he said. “I’m gonna get you a blanket.”  
“What for?” she asked watching him button up his shirt.  
“So we don’t make the headlines of the National Tattler. We seen to have drawn attention”  
She smiled wickedly and moved on his lap, fastening his pants as soon as she got the chance. He stole a deep kiss before laying her beside him. “We’ll continue later.” he said, then got out of the car.  
He got her the blanket fast and discreetly enough for the policeman ask only one question: “Need any help with the tire, sir?”


End file.
